The Incredible new hero: revenge of tony Lilly
by cartoon hero man
Summary: This story is the 2 part of The Incredible new Hero and remake of My Violet Blood but with out the rape, blood, death because Star Wing save Violet.
1. Time To sTop Tony

The Incredibles need help 2: Revenge of Tony and Lilly 1 day after the battle between Star Wing vs Dr botman

(Dexter) Hey Star Wing we got trouble in the past.

(Star Wing) What's the trouble?

(Dexter) Well your girl friend is about to rape and killed.

Star Wing had an angry look on his face!

(Star Wing) How do we stop this from happenning?

(Dexter) We just time trave with my time machine.

(Redtin) Hang on, I want to come.

Dexter, Star Wing, and Redtin gose in to the time machine. 5 days in the past Tony is about to rip Violet cloths off but

Star Wing grabs Tony by the left arm and through across the room.

(Star Wing) Are you alright?

(Violet) Yes, are you going to hurt me?

(Star Wing) No, the only one I'm going to hurt is...

Tony throuw a picture at Star Wing head.

(Star Wing) Ouch, that guy over there.

Tony ran at Star Wing with a bat in his hand and swing at Star Wing, but he ducked and kicked the bat out of Tony hand.

Tony starts punching and kicking Star Wing but it wasn't hurting Star Wing so he punch Tony in the face, then push him

down, but Tony grabed the bat then swing at Star wing leg which cause him to fall. Tony got up and swing at Star Wing

head but Star Wing dodge the swing by rolling to the right. Then got up and grab the bat but Tony will not let go. (Star Wing) Why are you this?

(Tony) Why do you want to know? She not your girl friend.

(Star Wing) A real boy friend wouldn't try to rape there girl friend!

(Tony) So what I love sex and I'm going have sex with her, ever if it kill her.

Star Wing got so pissed off he use his right fist to punch tony out cold. Star Wing past out so Dexter and Redtin caugh

Star Wing and set him on the bed.

(Violet) How are you guys? Is he alright?

(Dexter) Greeting my name is Dexter, this is Redtin.

(Redtin) Yo, What up?

(Dexter) And this guy how saved you is Star Wing And yes, he's live just passed out.

(Violet) Oh good because I'm glad saved me.

(Redtin) Yea twice.

(Violet) What?

(dexter) What he mean is 4 days later, there will be a battle and he'll save you but that's all I can't you. Bob and Helen Parr walk inside the house and walk to Violet bed room.

(Bob) What's going on in here?

(Helen) How are you guys?

(Dexter) Well Tony tryed to rape your daughter.

(Redtin) But ower main man Star Wing stop him, right Dexter.

(Dexter) Indeed Redtin, but now we have leave.

Dexter beam a time portal with his watch, Redtin and Dexter carry Star Wing through the portal. Then the portal

disappeared so Violet look at her parents.

(Helen) Are you alright Vi?

(Bob) What they sead, was that true?

(Violet) Yes, it was true and I'm alright, but do you believe? (Helen) Oh honey we believe you, a parent always believe there child.

(Violet) Thanks mom.

Violet and Helen both hug each other and Bob grabed Tony and took him to jail. 


	2. Lilly and Tony brake out

Back in the present time and in Dexter lab

Dexter and Redtin got through the portal with Star Wing OK. Both of them set Star Wing on the lab table to rest.

Mi Mi went into the lab and ran over to Star Wing with tears in her eyes.

(Mi Mi) Is he dead? Please tell me he's not dead!

(Dexter) Well he used his fighting skills to defeat his girl friends ex-boy friend then which he passed out.  
>(Mi Mi) What?<p>

(Redtin) In other words, he was fighting Violet's ex which he won but he passed out, right Dexter?

(Dexter) Yea, if you want to say it the boring way.

(Redtin) What dose that mean?

(Mi Mi) So he'll be OK?  
>(Dexter) Yes, he'll be ok by morning.<p>

(Mi Mi) Good but what become of Violet's ex?  
>(Redtin) How knows? How knows?<p>

Yesterday, after the battle, lunch time

Lilly stared to sit by Tony, sence that the only spot that was left.

(Lilly) So what are you in for if I may ask?

(Tony) Oh just trying to have sex with girl friend, but she rather wait. And what about you?

(Lilly) I tryed to destroy the Incredibles for killing my brother but some new hero defeat me.

(Tony) Hmm, dose he have a white suit with blueish green parts.

(Lilly) So you meet him?

(Tony) Yea and he beat. If I get out here, I will kill him and my ex.

(Lilly) Do you have a picture of you ex?

(Tony) Yea you can keep it.

Tony give Lilly a picture of Violet and she use her makeup to make it look like Inviagirl.

(Lilly) A ha, look like your ex was a super hero, Inviagirl!

(Tony) Really?

(Lilly) Yea and if you help me, I'll let you have anything, ever Violet.

(Tony) OK! But how are we going to get out of here? (Lilly) Here, I'll show you.

Lilly winked at the guard next to the door to give him the sign, then blow a kiss at the 2 brothers which gave them

the sign to cause a fight in the lunch guard that's next to the door lets Tony and Lilly through the door

and walk with them.

(Tony) So how is this possible?

(Lilly) The guard is my uncle, and the 2 guys who stared the fight is my cousins.

(Tony) So you plan this all?

(Lilly) Yes.

Back in the present time again, morning

Violet walk into the lab and walk over to Star Wing and she look at him. Star Wing woke up and look at Violet.

(Violet) Are you OK? look like you were in a fight.

(Star Wing) Yea, fighting Tony in the past by time travle.

(Violet) Oh so that how.

(Dexter) Oh good, your awake cause we got trouble again.

(Star Wing) What, another time trouble?

(Dexter) Not this time, Tony and Lilly has broken out of jail and the city is being attack by 3 new robot.

(Star Wing) Well I guest its time to beat them.

(Redtin) That right!  
>(Mi Mi) Oh do be careful.<p>

(Dexter, Redtin, Star Wing) We will. 


	3. Alpha bot vs Omega bot

Star Wing fly in and attack Lilly bot by firing blasts but did not destroy her bot. Then the 2 bots combine to Lilly

bot.

(Lilly) I call this The OMEGA bot so die heroes!

Omega bot fired a huge blast but the heroes dodge the blast.

(Star Wing) You think we didn't see that coming.

(Redtin) We are way a head of you.

(Dexter) Your not the only one that can combine your bots

(Star Wing) so let's combine and fight!

Dexter's and Redtin's bot equiped to Star Wing's bot.

(Star Wing) We call this bot The Alpha bot!

(Lilly) Copy cats, your bot is so lame.

(Redtin) Oh yea, this bot is better then yours.

(Lilly) Well try dodging this.

Omega bot fired another blast but Alpha flew into the sky.

(Lilly) What!

(Dexter) Your bot may have high power blast, but ower bot has jet wings so we can dodge your blast

(Redtin) So lets use the wing blast.

The jet wings fired a blast which destroyed the Omega bot. Lilly eject out of the bot but when she stared to coming

down, her cape got catch which was causing her to choke.

(Lilly) help! help!

Star Wing jumped out of the bot and on to his bike, he transform his bike so he can save her by power jump then

cutting her cape with his sword and then he catch her with the bike bot's arms.

(Lilly) So why did you save me?

(Star Wing) Good or bad, no one should deserve to die even after to killed my father.

(Lilly) Sorry, I didn't mean to kill me, its just the Incrediles killed my brother.

(Star Wing) He didn't die because of the Incredibles, he die because his cape.  
>(Lilly) What do you mean?<p>

(Dexter) Let me explane, 16 years ago when he tryed to get the police, and Bomb voyage attach a bomb on your brother's

cape with out him knowing but saved him then 15 years later after your brother tryed kidnapping there

baby, his cape got catch in a jet turnbine which that what killed him. Almose the same way as you being choked with

your cape.

(Lilly) I see, I did not know, I'm sorry for what I have done and letting Tony go after Violet.

(Star Wing) WHAT!

Back at Dexter lab

(Violet) Mi Mi, I hope the boys will be safe.

(Mi Mi) I hope so too.

Tony sneak up be hind Violet, he grabed her hair with his left hand and grabed her right arm with his rigth hand.

(Tony) Ha! I got you violet, or should I say Invisagirl.

(Violet) What!

(Tony) Lilly found out and told me, now take this.

(Violet) Ow, your hurting me!

Tony is pulling Violet hair back. Mi Mi jumps in and kick Tony in the face which cause him to let go of Violet.

(Tony) You'll pay for that, I'll hurt as bad as my face hurts.

(Mi Mi) I like to see you try.

Tony grabed a long pipe and swing it at Mi Mi legs which cause her to fall down. Then he swing it at her right arm but

Violet puts a force feild around Mi Mi but the pipe that Tony had was able to go through Violet force feild. So he was

able to hit Mi Mi right arm with the pipe which broke her arm.

(Mi Mi) Why dids you do that?

(Violet) Why do you like hurting people?

(Tony) I'm not going say anything. 


	4. Star Wing vs Tony: round 2

(Mi Mi) When my boy friend sees my arm broken because of you, he will kick you butt. And when my brother finds out, he will...

(Tony) He will what? That dork with the glass looks weak, or is he your boy friend?

Tony swing at her again but Redtin grabs the pipe and punch him in the face.

(Tony) How are you?

(Redtin) I'm Redtin, her boy friend!

(Star Wing) And I'm Star Wing, her brother

(Tony) Oh no!

(Star Wing) Oh no is right. Braking my sister arm and trying to hurt my girl friend, your just asking for it.

Tony swing at Star Wing which knock him down. Tony keeps swing at Star Wing head but he keeps dodging each hits.

(Dexter) Computer, activite N.P.D code 479 NOW! OK Violet form a force feild around Star Wing.

(Violet) But that pipe will just go through my force feild.

(Dexter) trust me.

Violet puts a force feild around Star Wing. Then Tony swing the pipe at Star Wing but when the pipe touch the force

feild, the pipe disappeared.

(Tony) What, but how?

(Dexter) I created these pipes to go through solid stuff that can be seen through, and just now I sead a code to cause

your pipe to disintegrate when it hits a see through solid stuff like Violet force feild.

(Tony) Fine I don't need Your pipes, I can beat you with out them.

(Redtin) How? There's 5 of use and 1 of you.

(Star Wing) Lets just end this.

Both Redtin and Star Wing grabed Tony and both of them punch he at the same time. Then Violet and Mi Mi punch at the

same time too while Redtin and Star Wing was holding Tony. (Dexter) Computer, activite the freezer blaster on intruder

(Computer) Blasting intruder with freezer blaster in 3...2...1...target hit.

Computer blast Tony with the freezer blaster which froze Tony but not Redtin and Star Wing.

(Redtin) WOW, that's cool!

(Star Wing) Good work Dexter, all we need to do is bring him back to jail.

(Dexter) No need, I can teleport him to jail with my teleporter machine.

Every one carry Tony to the teleporter machine. Dexter activited the teleporter which teleported Tony to jail.

The next day

(Mi Mi) Hey guys.

(Star Wing) Hey sis, how are doing? (Dexter) Welcome back Mi Mi.

(Redtin) How's your arm doing?

(Mi Mi) I'm OK, thanks, and my arm is doing OK with this arm cast.

(Violet) So do you guys want sign her cast?

(Redtin,Dexter,Star Wing) Yes.

Mi Mi's cast was sign by Violet (with the color violet), Redtin (with a heart on the side), Dexter, Star Wing,

Lilly (sorry this happed)

(Redtin) So what did you tell the doctor yesterday?

(Mi Mi) Well I toll him there was a jerk that swing a metal bat at my arm but my brother stop him before he hurt me more.

(Star Wing) And he sead "Good work for protecting your sister".

(Mi Mi) He also sead "It'll take 1 or 2 weeks to heal".

(Redtin) That's great, I'll glad.

Redtin and Mi Mi kiss each other then Star Wing and Violet kiss each other too. Dexter girl friend came in and gave

him a kiss.

(Violet) How are you?

(Blossom) I'm Blossom, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls! 


End file.
